Harry Potter And The Torments Of Life
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: Unfortunately, I have lost EVERYTHING to do with this story. I will leave it on, just in case you may want to read it. This story wont be taken up again so if you would like to have some of my ideas, email me at lupeneohotmail.com
1. In The Beginning

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Hi everyone! My last HP story didnt go very well :( but this should be better!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and The Torments Of Life  
  
Chapter 1: In The Beginning  
  
Harry Potter looked over to his window. It was dark and Harry could see the stars overhead. He had been 17 for about thirty minutes now, but he still hadn't recieved his usual presents from Ron and Hermione. Harry immediately felt a sharp pain in his stomach. When Harry thought of Hermione he always had that pain. They had been together for six months and still they hadn't done anything together, on their own. Harry contemplated taking her to a Muggle cinema, but Ron said that they should go to a romantic restaraunt. Ron offered to ask Hermione but Harry said he would. Harry looked up, he thought he heard a noise outside. He looked out of the window, but saw nothing. He sat at his desk and tried to write a letter to Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, his bin was full up from all the scrap parchment. He decided to write about something casual then progress. His letter looked like this:  
  
To My Darling Hermione,   
  
How are you. is the summer treating you well? As for me, I am suffering from bad sunburn--  
  
Harry scrunched it up. It was no good, he had to go straight in. He took up his quill, dipped it in the ink bottle and wrote:  
  
To My Darling Hermione,  
  
How would you like to come with me to a restaraunt? It's near Hyde Park and it has a handy alley we can apparate to. Please send an owl back ASAP.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Harry xXxXxXx  
  
Now all Harry needed was to Hedwig to come back from Ron's. He sank on to his bed and stared at the ceiling. He whipped his hand under his pillow and pulled his wand out.   
  
"Show me," He said. A jet of pinkish sparks issued out of his wand. It struck the ceiling and formed together to make a picture of Hermione. Harry sighed and looked up. He saw his trousers rise a bit and blushed. Just then Hedwig swooped through the open window. A large parcel landed on to Harry's desk. He walked over and began to rip open the paper. A green box appeared and a note. He read the note quickly and was glad he did:  
  
-Harry  
  
This is a password-ed box. The password is a special person in your life. (It is female, just in case you were wondering if it was me!)   
  
-Ron  
  
Harry grinned at the note.   
  
"Hermione," He whispered. The box began to shake and expand. By the time it stopped it had grown double in size. Harry opened it and was blinded by several packages wrapped in gold paper. He took out a small one, it felt soft. He opened it and gasped. It was a life-like doll of Hermione. It had obviously been spelled because it smiled every so often at him. Harry propped it up against his pillow. He opened the rest of them and found some very useful things. From Ron he got a huge book entitled, Defence Against The Dark Arts: A Pro's Guide. From Lupin, another DATDA book. Mrs.Weasley sent him a large cake, with a picture of Hedwig in thick icing. Fred and George had sent him some of their new Fireworks. On the box it said:  
  
Wealey's Wild Rockets. Caution: May cause death if stupid enough to swallow them. To start, just touch the fuse with your wand.  
  
Harry knew he would have some fun with the rockets. He pictured his Uncle's face as he set of a rocket. He grinned and put all his presents under the floor boards. Harry remembered that he had a letter to go. He attached it to Hedwig's leg and led her to the window. He watched her untill she became as lost as the stars above. He pulled of his clothes and sank into bed, with images of Hermione and his Uncle's face in his mind. 


	2. Questions That Need Answers

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I was pretty surprised that someone had reviewed it! :o)  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.   
  
Chapter 2: Questions That Need Answers  
  
"What....where am I? What is this place? It must be beyond the veil, but I thought I was dead? I can remember clearly, Lestrange killed me, so I shouldn't be thinking at this moment...." Sirius looked around, but all that he could see was nothing. All around him was black. He tried walking, but nothing happened, his legs were seized up.  
  
"Padfoot," A voice echoed, "Padfoot, it's Moony."  
  
"Hay Moony!" Sirius said," How is life in the Land Of The Living?"  
  
"Crap," Moony said," Harry needs you, he's been blaming your death on himself for 3 years, and you have failed to do anything about it. We must round up the Marauders, you, me, James and the others."  
  
"But how? James is dead," Sirius said confused.  
  
"So are you," Moony said, "You may not be able to step beyond the veil, but you can still help Harry. I can help in life, and you and the others can help in death."  
  
"Right, do you know where James is hanging out these days?" Sirius asked, but he already guessed the answer.  
  
"No, it is hard to tell," Moony said," I would off been able to talk to him too, but I haven't got enough energy. As we speak, I have Severus and Albus helping me, and James is too far in the veil to reach, you must find him. We will help you as much as we can." Sirius could hear Moony's voice fading out, then in, like a broken radio.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to say to Harry?" Moony asked.  
  
"Yes, tell him that I am safe and he need not blame himself, and say Carpe Diem to him. He should know what it means. And Moony, thank you for giving me this chance to help him."  
  
"I did not give you your chance, you gave it to yourself, and this time dont blow it!"  
  
"I won't Moony, I won't."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt, he had heard a noise this time. He fetched his wand and walked slowly downstairs. He heard a few crashes and said,  
  
"Hi Tonks." Tonks appeared out of the kitchen.   
  
"Hiya Harry, I've come to take you to Grimmauld Place," She said, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Cool, I'll just go get my stuff." Harry emptied his room of his school stuff and went down to the Cupboard Under The Stairs.  
  
"Alohomora," Harry said, the cupboard swung open and he grabbed his broom. Harry walked slowly towards the kitchen, savouring every moment. He knew this would be the last time he saw it. Suddenly the hall light flicked on. At the top of the stairs the Dursleys stood.   
  
"Harry, we thourght, well, Petunia did, that you should have these," Uncle Vernon said. He gave Harry a box, similar to the one Harry received with his wand in, nearley 7 years ago now. He opened it cautiously and gasped. Inside were the shattered remains of Lily and James Potter's wands.  
  
"We dont know what help they maybe, but as we dont need them, you should have them," Aunt Petunia said, "They also left this. Lily requested that if anything happened to you, I should give this to you when you were seventeen." She handed him a letter. He ripped it open and read it,  
  
Dear Harry James Potter,   
  
If you are reading this, you parents are dead. They have left you a house in the middle of London, and all the money in their bank accounts, consequently, you now have a Family Vault. As you are reading this, all your money is being transferred into a larger Vault, along with your parents. The Vault number is 303, you should find the key enclosed. We are sorry for the death of your parents and have uped the intrest on your account from 2% to 5%.  
  
Signed:  
  
Griphook  
  
Chief Banker Of The Potter Family   
  
"Goodbye Harry," Vernon said and shook his hand. Petunia hugged him, but Dudley just stared.  
  
"Goodbye," Harry replied. He walked out into the garden and mounted his broom. Harry kicked hard off the ground and caught up with Tonks in a few minutes.  
  
"Are you ok Harry? You look like you've been crying," Tonks asked.  
  
"Im ok, just the wind in my eyes," Harry replied," Race you back!"  
  
"Your on!" Tonks said.  
  
Half an hour went past and they finally touched down. Grimmauld Place grew out of the ground and pushed the other houses out of the way. Harry smiled and let himself in.  
  
PLease review this one, I need your reviews. I am open to any ides regarding this story, so dont hesitate to tell me. 


	3. Back At Grimmauld Place

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.   
  
Chapter 3: Back At Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed. Four days had passed since Harry had arrived, but he hadn't done anything constructive. Ron and Hermione were still at their own houses, and the rest of the Order were out on 'secret buisiness'. It had been four years since Harry had seen Voldemort come back, but still the Order was frantic with work, and the graveyard still haunted his dreams.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Harry got up from his bed and opened his door. He could see a tinge of red-ish hair, before he was knocked flat.   
  
"Chill, Hermione!" He said. Hermione let go and got up, she helped Harry up and kissed him.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Hermione said, hugging him again. All of a sudden, she slaped him!   
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked, stunned.   
  
"That's for not writing to me over summer," Hermione replied sharply.  
  
"I did! I wrote about four times, to ask you out!" Harry said in protest," Ron, did you get me letters?"  
  
"Yup, but only just, Hedwig didn't look to well."  
  
"Come to think of it, where is Hedwig?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.   
  
"I haven't seen her since I sent you the last letter, about five days ago," Harry said," I hope she's alright."  
  
"How about I ring my parents, maybe she got their a little late?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna Apparate to my Uncle's house, see if she is there," Harry said," Ron, could you ask everyone in the house if they have seen her please?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said," Shall we meet at the Cafe near your Uncle's, Harry?"  
  
"Ok, I'll be half an hour at the most," Harry said, then Apparated.  
  
"Same," Hermione said. She walked off to find a payphone.  
  
~*~  
  
HARRY  
  
Harry arrived at Privet Drive a few seconds later. He stood outside , pondering what he was going to say. After about five minutes he built up the courage and rang the doorbell. Vernon answered the door, and gasped when he saw Harry.  
  
"Harry, um..., what a surprise," He mumbled.  
  
"Hi, just wondering if Hedwig had come back here," Harry said sweetly," Has she?"  
  
"Your owl?" Vernon said, Harry nodded," One second, I'll go check." He returned a few minutes later. He shook his head and closed the door without a 'goodbye'. Harry stared at the door. then Apparated to Mrs.Figg's house. She hadn't seen her either. Harry walked to the Cafe and ordered a drink. He hoped the others had more luck than he did.  
  
~*~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Hermione found a payphone just down the road and tipped 20p in it. She punched her house's phone number in and waited for a connection.  
  
"Hello?" A voice answered.  
  
"Hi mum, has an owl come into my room while I've been gone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not that know off," Hermione's mum said.  
  
"Oh ok then," Hermione said, "Bye bye." She hung up the phone and Apparated to the Cafe's back alley. She walked out and saw Harry, looking sad. He looked up, saw Hermione and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Did you-" Harry began, but was innterupted by Hermione's shoak of her head. Harry sat down again and ordered Hermione a drink.  
  
"Hopefully, Ron may have found something," Hermione said brightly. One look from Harry told her that they were thinking the same thing, Hedwig had dissapered.  
  
  
  
"Hay, you guys!" A voice called.  
  
"What?" Harry grunted and turned around. Ron was running up to them.  
  
"I've found her!" He said,"She's in the attic, come on I'll show you." They Apparated to the attic and saw Hedwig. But she wasn't alone. Another owl, a male, was with her, but the biggest surprise was the four little owl chicks.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry exclaimed. He moved slowly forward and reached out to stroke Hedwig. She gave a gleeful hoot and moved out of the away so they could stroke the little owls. Hermione was overcome with excitement and walked a bit to fast over to them. The big male owl took a swipe at her hand and left a very deep gash.  
  
"Who is that owl?" Ron asked. Harry thourght he had recognised him.  
  
"I think it's one of Malfoy's owls," Hermione said in disgust. Harry looked from Hedwig, to the male owl.  
  
"Hedwig, that's sick!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Harry, you can't help who you fall in love with," Hermione said quietly, and moved towards him.   
  
"I suppose you're right," Harry said," But what are we going to do with the little owls?"  
  
"I know!" Ron said," We could eat them!" The whole room burst out in laughter  
  
"Not really Hermione," Ron said, scared. Hermione had advanced on him with her wand.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to keep them here, so they can grow up and leave when they are ready," Harry said.  
  
"YOU LOT!" Mrs.Wealey shouted," YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GET DOWN HERE OR YOU WON'T HAVE ANY DINNER!"  
  
"Come on, before Mrs.Weasley blows her top," Harry said. They made their way down to the kitchen, and were ready to enjoy a delicious meal.  
  
Please review it, please please please please please! 


	4. The Search For Help

Hello everybody! Another week, another chapter,even thourgh I've been writing faster than that. Enjoy!  
  
Dislamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Chapter 4: The Search For Help  
  
Sirius had no idea how long it had been since Lupin had contacted him. All he had done was walk in a straight line, hoping he would find the rest of the gang. There had been more memebers of the Marauders than people thourght. Instead of just   
  
four of them, there was six of them.   
  
"Padfoot?" A voice behind him said. Sirius turned around to find a smallish man. He looked about mid-thirties, and had robes of deep purple on.  
  
"Lupe? It is you! Oh my god, it's great to see you again!" Sirius shouted, hugging the man.  
  
"Same here, how are the rest?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Well, Moony is the only one that is still alive. Voldemort got Prongs and Lily, I'm not so sure about the others," Sirius said, "But Moony asked me to round up all of the gang. He didn't say why, appart from helping Prong's son, Harry."  
  
"Rightio, let's not waste anymore time," Lupe said. Sirius nodded his head in agreement, and they setted off.   
  
"Ehh, have you got your wand Lupe?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I didn't have my wand when I died," Lupe replied,"You?"  
  
"Yup," Sirius said, taking his wand out.   
  
"At least one of us has," Lupe said," But the others will probally too."  
  
They continued on, to Sirius it seemed like days before they found another member.  
  
"Pshyco!" Lupe cried. Pshyco looked alot like Lupe, but black skinned, small, mid-thirties and robes of sky blue.  
  
"Brother," Pshyco said," It is good to see you again."  
  
"Still calling everone Brother or Sister eh Pshyco?" Sirius said.  
  
"Padfoot, I have missed you, in fact, I have missed you most, I still can't forget all the times you stuck up for me, just because I am black," Pshyco said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sirius said, turning a deep red.  
  
"Wand?" Lupe asked  
  
"Yes," Pshyco said,"I made sure I'd have it."  
  
"So now, there are three of us, only two to go, not including Moony," Sirius said, counting on his fingers.  
  
"Is Wormtail still around?" Pshyco asked. Sirius glared at him,  
  
"I swear to God, that if anyone says his name, I shall kill them. He turned Prongs and Lily over to Voldemort."  
  
Nothing was said after that.   
  
Meanwhile, in the Land Of Living, in a castle named the Fortress Of Shadows, Voldemort was planning his final attack on the Wizarding World. He had laid low after his defeat at the Ministry Of Magic, three years ago and prepared his Army. It consisted of: his Death Eaters, Giants, Trolls, Dementors, Witches and Wizards who wanted power, and a whole host of foul creatures. This battle would be the one to decide the fate of mankind. And Voldemort intended to win.  
  
Three hundred miles away, Harry woke up. He had seen Voldemort's Army, millions of beings, ready to fight to the death. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and gulped it down.  
  
"Harry?" A voice said at the doorway. Harry looked up to see Ginny, standing in a pink dressing gown," What's up?"   
  
"I saw it, his Army, it reminded me of how many deaths I've witnessed, and how many more to come," Harry whispered,"I'm scared." Ginny walked around to him, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"We need to call a meeting, just the children," Ginny said thourghtfully,"Now is the last chance, we go back tomorrow, I'll go get them." Harry mumbled in agreement and got up to pour another drink. Five minutes later, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were crowed into the kitchen. Hermione sat next to Harry with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, Fred and George were hovering in the air, and Ron sitting on the table. Ginny stood up and addrressed them,  
  
"My fellow children"-this caused some giggles-"I have got you together to discuss one thing. Voldemort." Ron was the only one who flinched at the name.  
  
"Ron, get a life. Anyway, Harry has just seen his Army, and we must talk about it. Only me, Hermione, Harry and Ron are going back to school," Ginny said.  
  
"Hay, we are to!" Fred and George said in protest,"Our stupid college reckons we need to do work experience, so we are going to try and sell a few things for our shop. We make money, and learn!"  
  
"Whatever, we need to decide as a group, whether we are going to help stop this, or back out," Ginny said.  
  
"How can we?" Ron asked,"We are just six teenagers, what are we gonna do to help?"  
  
"I know," Harry said quietly, everyone turned to him,"We'll do it like the fifth year, make a club, practise Defence Against The Dark Arts, research on everything we know about Dark Wizards, where they sleep, where they find their followers, heck, we could even find out what they like to eat! We are all old enough to fight in this war, and, personally, I am going to help." Harry put his hand out.  
  
"Sod it, count us in Harry," Fred and George said, laying their hands on top of his.  
  
"And me," Ginny said.  
  
"Me to," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna be an idiot and risk my life! I'm in just to save my own ass!" Ron declared.  
  
"That's settled, the first six members of the newly instated Dumbledore's Army."  
  
Did you like it? Well good :D. Please review and say any ideas, to complain about bits or to just have your say.  
  
Lupe_Neo. I am what I am and I do what I do. 


	5. Six Become Twenty Six

Disclamer: I don't Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Six Becomes Twenty Six.  
  
The Hogwart's Express pulled out of Platfrom Nine and Three Quarters at exactly 11.00.  
  
"Just think," Ron said, "This will be our last time going to Hogwarts by train." They were all sitting in the same carrage as they always did. Neville and Luna joined them to, and agreed to sign up for the DA. Harry knew none of this, as he was already fast asleep. He tried to get some sleep last night, but the image of Voldemort's Army was imprinted in his mind.  
  
"Harry," Someone whispered in his ear. Harry opened his eyes and saw a host of people, chatting, doing last minute homework, or eating food.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said," Meet the new DA." It looked the same as last time, but for a few exceptions. Some had left school, and others had taken thier places.  
  
"Wow, too many people. Hermione, this is like a whole class full. How am I ment to teach them?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll find a way, I know you will," Hermione replied sitting down next to him," It won't be that hard. From what I've heard, many of the people have brought their own books on the subject. All you have to do is pick a jinx, make sure they learn it and the counter-jinx. Then pick another one, it's as simple as that. And I asked Fred to find me a Boggart. They've already got there, so they made sure that one was in the Room Of Requirement."  
  
"You've thourght of everything haven't you," Harry said admiringly.  
  
"Of course," Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOO!" The carrage broke out.  
  
"Shut up you lot," Hermione said, but with a grin on her face. Harry smiled too and hugged her tight, when Harry was around Hermione, nothing seemed to matter. He thourght of everything that they've been through together.  
  
DING DONG, DING DONG WE ARE ABOUT TO ARRIVE AT HOGSMEADE STATION. PLEASE TAKE ALL LUGGAGE. THANK YOU.  
  
"Our last year at Hogwarts," Ron sighed,"Think about it, it's the last time we're gonna meet a new DAtDA Teacher, last time to play Quidditch, and win the house cup. Im gonna miss this school."  
  
Everyone murmered in agreement. As the train shuddered to a halt, everyone stood up and made their way to the exit. The usual carrages were their to pick them up, pulled by the Thestrals.   
  
Twenty minutes later, the whole school was sitting at the house tables, waiting for the term announcements. Finally, Dumbledore addressed them,  
  
"Welcome back. Before we start to eat. I have some notices, firstly I'd like to welcome three people, our new Defence Against The Dark Arts. Professor Sparx." Scattered clapping, filled the hall,"And two faces whom you know and love, Fred and George Weasley!" The twins appeared out of no-where and started to bow. Inside the Hall, the noise was ear-splitting. Everyone was clapping, and a few of the teachers were to.  
  
"Fred and George are here on work experience, and wouldn't mind answering any questions you may have." The twins   
  
walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
"Secondly, there will be a school trip this year for the Seventh Year. They will be spending two weeks in Cornwall, learning to mix with Muggles. And last, but no means least, we have a notice from Miss Hermione Granger. If you all cast your minds back a couple of years, you will recal a certain D.A. Well Miss Granger has started it up again. I have given them my full backing, but I must stress this point. Only Seventh Years can join. They are of age, and are old enough to learn most Jinxes. If younger years would like to join a Defence Against The Dark Arts club, I'm sure one of the Teachers will set one up. I have kept you to long so, tuck in." The food appeared on the plates and people immediately grabbed at it. Harry looked at the food, and felt sick.  
  
"I'm going to tell Dumbledore something, I'll be back in a minute," Harry whispered. He stood up and walked to the big Staff Table. Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" He asked.  
  
"No, not really," Harry replied,"I had another dream, the night before last. I saw Voldemort's Army."  
  
Professor McGonnagal choked on her food. Dumbledore hit her on the back softly and turned to Harry. He gave him that piercinf look that Harry was so used to, but he always felt on edge when he saw it.  
  
"And this Army, was it big?" Dumbldore said.  
  
"Yes, gigantic, massive, ginormus. That's why Hermione started the D.A up again. To do something about it, to help fight. Or at least to know how to defend ourselves," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you for telling me this Harry," Dumbledore said. Nothing more was said so Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table. He grabbed a sausage roll and some pumpkin juice, and started to munch on it. Dumbledore hadn't taken that seriously, perhaps he knew already? Harry thourght about this question for the rest of the evening and when he went to bed, he saw the Army again.  
  
Another Chapter for you lot. Thanx for keeping with me =)  
  
Lupe_Neo. I Am What I Am, And I Do What I Do. 


	6. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Coolit(if that is your name)- Luna and Ginny can join, they are 'special cases', Ginny is to clever to be a sixth year, so she went up a year. Luna, i'm not so sure about... oh well, thanx for reviewing.!  
  
Chapter 6: The First Meeting  
  
Hermione spent all next Breakfast telling the D.A members when the first meeting was on, which would be later on at 8.00. Harry looked down at his plate and felt sick. He couldn't get the Army out of his head. There was no possible way that they could withstand this Army, let alone defeat it.   
  
"Unless... I could get to Voldemort first, and then maybe his Army will become useless." Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Hi babe," Hermione whispered. Harry looked up with a smile on his face. She sat down and kissed him on the cheek. He turned red as he always did, and gave her a hug. Ron was looking jealous.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it's just everyone has a girlfriend apart from me," Ron mumbled," I have my eye on someone, she's really nice, but I'm not her type."  
  
"I know who it is," Harry said in a sing song voice," It's Hermione!" Hermione lightly punched him on the arm and thought about it.  
  
"I know, it's Lavender!" Hermione cried. Ron turned the brightest shade of red anyone could get. Luckily for Ron, the bell went so Hermione had to depart for Muggle Studies while Harry and Ron had Divination.  
  
RON'S P.O.V  
  
"Come on, let's get the back seats," I heard Harry mutter. I nodded in agreement and followed him slowly. As I spotted Lavender my heart skipped a beat. I so badly wanted her, but I knew I didn't have a hope in hell. She was so preety and cool. And I'm just a tall, red haired idiot.  
  
NORMAL  
  
"Earth to Ron," Harry whispered. I looked across at him.  
  
"What?" I whispered back.  
  
"I can't help but notice that you keep staring at Lavender," Harry said,"If you like her that much, ask her out."  
  
"I can't Harry," Ron said,"You know me, I get too shy to do stuff like that."  
  
"I will then," Harry said,"Lavender-" Harry had stopped arubtly when Ron pounced forward and tried to shut Harry up.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Lavander asked.  
  
"Ummm... don't worry, just gonna ask if you had a spare quill, but I found mine," Harry said.  
  
"Oh..Ok then," She said, then turned to Parvati. They burst out giggling.  
  
"I hate it when girls do that," Ron muttered. Harry nodded.   
  
"Boys, I hope you are doing your work," Trelawney shouted.  
  
"We are Professor," Harry shouted back.  
  
"Good good," She said and turned back to her Crystal Ball thing.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day," Ron sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
When the trio left for the D.A meeting they were already half asleep. They got to the Room Of Requirement, and started to get ready. Harry could tell how improtant this was by the way the Room had arranged itself. Instead of the casual look that it had last time, it looked more serious this year. A knock on the door signalled the first people. Ginny, Luna, and the Weasley twins came in. Each said hi, and took a seat. Twenty minutes, all the members were present.  
  
"Well um... thank you for coming, I am going to teach you to defend yourselves. Firstly, we're gonna practice the Pantronus Charm," Harry said.  
  
He walked over to a chest and oppened it. A hooded figure rose from the box. Harry knew that it wasn't real, but it still scared him. looking up at a picture of Lord Voldemort would scare him.  
  
Lavender screamed, Ron was immediately there to comfort her. Harry and Hermione exchanged grins.  
  
"Lavender, calm down. It's just a Boggart, Lord Voldemort isn't here.You go first, think of a happy thourght and say, 'Expecto Pantronum'.  
  
"Ok. EXPECTO PANTRONUM!" Lavender shouted. The Boggart tripped over his cloak. After each person had a go, it was time for them to leave.  
  
"I hope you have still got the Galleons," Harry said. There was a murmer of agreement.  
  
"Good, I'll contact you for the next date," Harry continued. Everyone was filing out.  
  
"Oi, Pantronus Potter!" A cruel voice sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, how is your Dad, out of Azkaban?" Harry said, and continued on.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Not before I get you!" Harry shouted back. They walked off laughing.   
  
"Metamorphisis," Hermione whispered as they reached the portrait.   
  
"Night," Harry said as he kissed Hermione. They climbed the stairs and got into bed.   
  
"All in all, it's been a pretty good day," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yup," Ron agreed.  
  
"Oh is it really?" A voice said from the darkness.  
  
Thanks as ever for your on going support. =) Remember to review!  
  
Lupe_Neo. I Am What I Am, And I Do What I Do 


	7. Heritage

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Chapter Seven: Heritage  
  
"Oh is it really?" A voice said from the darkness. A cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. Harry felt sick, the way he usually did when a Dementor was around.  
  
"What are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," The voice said, now sounding a bit more feminine. The cloak was withdrawn to reveal a dark-haired lady.  
  
"Selene," She said, offering her hand. Ron and Harry shook it.  
  
"What are you?" Ron repeated.  
  
"A Vampire," Selene said calmly. Harry and Ron crawled up to the ends of their beds.  
  
"I'm not like that," Selene said," While you may have Vampires that kill for fun, we are an older race. We hunt the Lycans."  
  
"Lycan, Lycan," Harry muttered," I know that word, isn't it another word for Werewolf?"  
  
"Yes, but the Lycans are not the Werewolves of what you mortals call, 'horror stories'. These are Werewolves that can withstand nearly anything. I planted four heavy duty blades into ones chest. A day or so later, I was fighting it again."  
  
"So why are you here?" Ron asked.  
  
"To tell the story of the war, and give Marcus here a surprise," Selene replied, looking at Harry.  
  
"Fourteen centuries ago, a Vampire fell in love with a Lycan. The Vampire was killed at the hands of her own father, he saw her as a traitor. The Lycan wasn't to pleased, so he waged war on the Vampires. One thousand, four hundred years later, here we are. Still fighting."  
  
"Cool," Ron said," Why did you call Harry, Marcus?"  
  
"That is his name," Selene said," Everyone with Vamparic blood in Lord Marcus's blood line is called Marcus."  
  
"Hang on," Harry whispered," That makes a bit of me..."  
  
"...a Vampire," Selene finished," And you must pick, Wizard or Vampire?"  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort surveyed the starry night.  
  
"Full moon tonight, more Lycans are being born," He muttered to himself.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," Voldemort said.  
  
Lucien walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Voldemort," Lucien said," We have Eighty more Lycans ready."  
  
"Good," Voldemort said.  
  
"But, the Vampires have recruted more, they are reaching out to Wizards, we have heard that they have found Marcus," Lucien carried on.  
  
"Marcus?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"His name is Harry Potter," Lucien said.  
  
"Potter?!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"You know him?" Lucien asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Voldemort said, calming down," He is one of my greatest enemies."  
  
"He will be the first we crush then," Lucien said.  
  
"Yes, there may be a reward in for it to," Voldemort said," Now leave me." Lucien bowed and walked out.  
  
"You cannot escape me for long Potter," Voldemort shouted," MU HA HA HA HA!"  
  
~*~  
  
"How can I pick?" Harry asked.  
  
"You have to decide, if you stay as a Wizard, we shall leave you alone. If you choose Vampire, I shall make you one, and you could be my Apprentice."  
  
"But all my friends?" Harry said.  
  
"You can still keep in touch with them," Selene said.  
  
"The D.A," Harry said," What would happen to it?"  
  
"Don't worry Harry," A voice said in the doorway. Hermione stepped into the Dormitory," I can handle it, you must live up to your destiny."  
  
"Fine," Harry muttered. Selene nodded and moved a little closer. She lowered her head and sank her fangs into his neck. Harry couldn't feel anything and when she raised her head, he ran his hand over his neck. He felt skin grow over the marks.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Selene said," You must leave everything here, I shall kit you out at the Mansion. Take as long as you must, I'll wait in the Common Room."  
  
She walked down the stairs and shut the door. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," Harry muttered.  
  
"You guess right," Hermione whispered through floods of tears. Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I want you to know, even if we don't see each other. I still love you," Harry said. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Ron, we've had good times and bad times," Harry said," Try not to forget."  
  
"Believe me, I won't!" Ron laughed. They shook hands. Harry walked slowly down the stairs and met Selene.  
  
"All done?" Selene asked. Harry said nothing, but nodded.  
  
"Right, we need to get to the Mansion before Daybreak," Selene said. She clambered through the Portrait and led the way to the Great Doors. Waiting outside was a silver Ferrari 360.  
  
"Vampires like to ride in style," Selene said.  
  
"I can see that," Harry muttered.  
  
"You will forget them," Selene comforted him. Harry stepped into the car. Selene put it into gear and drove off.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they pulled up outside some iron gates. They swung open and Selene drove the car into the garage. Harry stepped out, and looked around. The garage was lined with Ferrari's, Lamboghini's and all sorts of sports cars.  
  
Selene lead the way to the front doors. She pushed them open and said,  
  
"Welcome to the Mansion."  
  
Hay all! Do you think the story is better now I've added some bits from Underworld? Put it in a review! 


	8. The Mansion

Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Keep at it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Underworld, and any other characters I take. 

Chapter Eight: The Mansion

"Are you listening?" Marcus asked. Harry woke up from his day dream and looked at Marcus. It was hard to believe that this Vampire was related to him.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What did I say?" Marcus asked.

"You said that Lycans are allergic to silver, so always load the guns with silver bullets," Harry said.

"At least you were listening," Marcus said.

"Look, can you leave the kid alone? Let me do it," Selene cut in. Marcus walked away.

"Right. Two Automatic Pistols," Selene said, taking them down. Harry held his hands out for them. She dropped the guns into them. Harry felt the weight and it reasurred him somehow.

"Five heavy duty blades," Selene continued. She handed him five thick blades.

"Where these like the ones you threw at the Lycan?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Selene replied," What type of car, Lambo, Ferrari or Porsche?"

"Lambo forever," Harry said. Selene handed him some keys.

"Later on I'll teach you how to drive," She said," Now follow me, we need to find you some clothes."

She led him into a room, packed with black clothes. 

"Pick anything," Selene said. Harry looked around and saw something that caught his eye. He walked over to the rack. Hung up was a long black coat, shirt and trousers. He picked them up and walked back over to Selene. She handed him two shoulder holsters for the guns and a belt for the blades.

"Go upstairs and change," Selene said.

Harry walked down the flight of stairs, feeling proud. He felt safe with the guns at arms reach.

"As you grow accustomed to fighting, you may require arm holsters, which pop the guns out of the sleeves," Selene explained," Or maybe you won't prefer guns at all. Many Vampires here think using guns is against our traditions. Let's see how well you can shoot with them shall we?"

A target popped up. Harry turned around and fired a round of bullets into the centre.

"Wow!" Selene exclaimed," First time! What about moving targets?"

Another target popped up, but this time it started to move. Harry focused on the target and everything seemed to slow down. The target almost stopped, and Harry fired at it, hitting the centre.

"How did you do that?" Selene asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied," It just slowed down on it's own."

"Hmmm...." Selene muttered. Harry yawned loud.

"I think you need to rest," Selene said. Harrry nodded and followed her to his room.

"This will be your room," Selene explained, " Computers, Wardrobe, Basic Armoury for reloading weapons. I shall wake you later on." And with that she left. Harry waited till he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and turned the P.C on. It took a few minutes till Harry was on the chat site. He saw that Ron was online and clicked on his nickname.

HI RON he typed.

HAY HARRY came the reply.

HOW ARE YOU? he typed.

PRETTY GOOD

GOOD GOOD, HOW COME YOU ARE ON THE P.C, I THOURGHT THE MAGIC SHORTCIRCUITED ELECTRONIC STUFF, Harry typed.

I'M NOT AT SCHOOL, IT'S EASTER HOLIDAY. Ron replied

HANG ON, HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN AWAY?

ABOUT THREE MONTHS NOW.

I ARRIVED HERE LAST NIGHT! ANYHO I NEED TO GO, BLOODY TRAINING HAS TIRED ME OUT. TALK TO YOU TOMORROW. He waited for the reply.

HERMIONE SENDS HER LOVE, BYE. Harry clicked off the site and shut the P.C down. Three months? He needed to talk to Selene about this in the morning. He pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed.

Thanx to all that review


End file.
